The embodiments herein relate generally to quality control of produce, and more particularly, to template for measuring and quantifying defects in produce.
Quality control of produce, particularly stone fruit, is important to ensuring that the consumer is receiving produce that meets certain criteria. However, without a physical and objective measuring and reference device, quality control employees must rely on visualization and recall, each of which are imprecise and unreliable reference authorities. But, no physical and objective measuring and reference device currently exists. Existing devices include a circle template. However, these templates do not include pictorial samples or information on specific tolerances for defects. Thus, conventional methods and devices result in less than ideal grading and separation of produce based on overall quality.
Therefore, what is needed is a template for measuring and quantifying defects in produce.